Welcome to Hell Dean Winchester
by deanyourmomisontheceiling
Summary: Things are tense between you and Dean, and you decide to leave and never see the Winchesters again. Unfortunately, on a case, you run into them, and suddenly you're stuck with them. Then the unthinkable happens.


"Dean, stop. Just stop. You're only making it worse." You start to walk away but Dean grabs your arm. "Don't you dare walk away from me. We aren't done here." He slaps you across the face. You put your hands to your cheek and run. You keep running right out the door. "Y/n!" He yells after you. "Y/n!" You tear up but quickly wiping them away, get in the car, and drive away. You drive until your foot cramps from being on the gas pedal too much. You were crying, sobbing. You couldn't believe him. He wasn't the Dean Winchester you had fallen in love with. He wasn't the man you knew. He said he loved you before, but you questioned now. You had tried to tell him you couldn't take it anymore. He would leave in the middle of the night and not come back for a few days. He was set on revenge and he was going to get himself killed. You couldn't watch him come home, all beat up, and sit there, refusing help and comfort. You pull over to the side of the road next to an open field. You get out and walk. You stop in the middle and look up at the sky. You began sobbing even harder. You wanted to leave, you wanted to get away. You wanted to change the past and make everything better. You wanted to fix Dean, everything. But you couldn't and you knew that. Dean was gone. He only had one thing on his mind now, and that was the Mark of Cain. It was a drug, it made him calm, high, whatever you wanna call it. He didn't care about you anymore, he didn't care about Sam anymore. "Please. I can't do this anymore." You collapse to your knees and burry your face in your hands. You feel a hand on your shoulder. "Y/n?" You look up, wiping your face. It was Cas. "Y/n I'm so sorry." He kneeled next to you and he put his arm around you. "I'm sorry." He stroked your hair and began humming, because he knew that was what calmed you down. "Cas, I don't know what to do." He didn't say anything, but continued humming. You closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep in his lap, listening to his humming.

You wake up in the field still on Cas' lap. It's dark out and he's staring off into the distance, still humming. You sit up and wipe your face. "Cas how long have we been out here?" He shrugs. "I don't know y/n. Should we leave?" He stands up and dusts off his coat. The both of you walk to the car, still parked on the side of the road. The both of you get in but you don't start the car. Cas puts his hand on yours. "Y/n. It will be ok. We can go find Sam if you want." You nod. "Sounds good." Cas pulls out his cell and calls Sam. "Sam?...I am with y/n, and she would like to know where you are. She...uh..." You take the phone from him. "Sam, where are you? Dean and I had an argument last night and I left." "Y/n are you ok? Dean already called me looking for you, and I said I had no idea- did he really slap you?" You pause, remembering the sting of his hand on your cheek. "Yes." Sam sighs. "I'm at the Cherry Motel in Pittsburg, PA. Room 162. I'll text you the address." "Thanks Sam." You hang up and give the phone back to Cas. The two of you drive in silence until you reach the motel. Suddenly, you freeze and see the Impala parked outside room 162. "Do you want me to go in first and talk to him y/n?" Cas says, noticing the Impala too. "No. You wait here." You pull out the keys and get out. You knock on the door and wait. Dean opens it, his eyes are wet. Tears form in you eyes and Sam appears behind Dean. "Cas is in the car right? I think he and I will grab a bite to eat." Sam grabs his jacket and you hand him the keys to your car. He leaves, you still stand in the doorway, both you and Dean silent. "Dean-" His body crashes to yours and he hugs you. His arms were shaking a little and he began to cry. "Y/n, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeats. You put your arms around his neck and bury your face in his neck. "Dean I'm sorry too." The two of you pull away and you both smile at each other. He pulls you inside and the two of you sit down on the bed. "Y/n," he caresses your face in his hand. You close your eyes and hold his hand to your face. He uses his other hand to wipe away the tears on your face and you do the same to him. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, something just snapped inside me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I never meant to hit you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He puts his head on your chest and you stroke the back of his head, resting your head on his. "Dean, I'm sorry, but we both know something's gotta give. I can't compete between the Mark and Metatron. You have to chose, and I know that's a lot to ask, but I can't do this anymore." He lifts his head up, looking at you. "Y/n, don't make me choose." Your heart begins to sink. "If you really loved me, it wouldn't be that hard of a choice." You stand up and walk to the door. He stands, but let's you walk to the door. "Goodbye Dean Winchester." You open the door and turn to him. "Good luck." Your eyes meet and he stays quiet. You leave and shut the door behind you. You stand still and cry, dropping your jacket on the floor. "Y/n." Sam and Cas are standing in front of you. "Goodbye Sam." He hugs you and tears up, but doesn't say anything, he understands. "Goodbye Cas." You hug him, and he puts his hand on your shoulder. "If you ever need me, you know how to find me." "Thanks." "Goodbye y/n." "Bye." You walk to your car and drive away. You didn't know where you were going to go now. Your home for the past few years had been with Sam and Dean, but now you had to start fresh.

Dean POV  
She left, I have just made the worst decision ever. But at the same time, I know it's best, I can't watch her get hurt. Sam walks in, and charges over to me. "What the hell man?! You just gonna let her leave?" "You think I want her to leave? You think I'm ok with this? I let her walk out because it's what's best. It's better this way. She can't get hurt." Sams angry, but it's not like he can do anything about it. She's gone. Later that night, we were all asleep. Well, Sam was. I wasn't. I couldn't sleep, knowing I would probably never see her again, it made me sick. What if I did make the wrong choice? What if letting her walk out wasn't the right thing to do? I pick up my phone and text her:

Lying here in bed with the lights off, pitch black. I think of nothing and everything. I think about us. I think about Sam. I think about you. When I think about nothing, I feel paranoid. I don't know why, but having nothing occupying my head scares me. Feeling nothing, it scares me because it means I can't love you. It means I've lost you. The only thing that keeps me calm and sane, is you. But I've lost you. Now there's no point, no purpose. So I lay here thinking about you, us, me. Wishing I couldn't feel anything. Wishing I couldn't feel a damn thing. I'm sorry y/n. I'm truly truly sorry.

You read the text and threw the phone across the room, letting the tears stream down your face. Who did he think he was? He had made it clear that did chose the Mark and Metatron over you. It was time to move on and get over him. He didn't love you anymore, so why waist your time?

Two months later  
You were on a case in Maine. A vamp had attacked a group of teens camping in the woods. You had cleaned up the one teens that didn't make it, gotten the two survivors safe, and went hunting for the lost one. You were prepared but wished you had backup. As you follows the trail of broken twigs and branches, you found a small cabin. You approached it slowly. The windows weren't boarded up, and there was smoke coming from the chimney. You got to the door and kicked it open. "Hello y/n." You froze. "Hello Sam."

"Is um...Dean here?" Sam sets his book down and stands up. "No. He's out." You relax a little and stand up. "Nice seeing you Sam." "Y/n wait." You stop. "Please don't leave. At least stay until Dean comes back, it would mean a lot to him. Please." You stare out the door, but turn your head to him. "Sam you know I can't. It would only hurt more when I leave again." "At least tell me why you're here." The both of you sit down at the table. You put your knife on the table, but rest your hand on your gun, in your belt. "There was a case in the woods about-" he cuts you off. "Teens and a vamp attack?" You look at him quizzically. "Yeah. How did you-" "we already took care of it. It's where Dean is now." "Why aren't you with him?" You ask. "He knocked me unconscious before he left. I think he had more in mind than killing a few vamps." The both of you stay quiet, you stare at your hands. "This is why I left in the first place Sam." He stands up, running his hands through his hands. "I know but" You stand up putting your knife away. "There are no "buts" Sam. It was a mistake that I came here, don't tell Dean." You turn to leave but the door opens. It's Dean. He's covered in blood and his leg is bleeding profusely. So is his chest. His eyes widen at you and quickly close as he collapses into your arms.

"Dean?" You catch him and blood seeps onto your clothes. He's a little heavy so you kneel down on the floor, holding him. "Dean?" You say. Sam runs into one of the back rooms and comes out with bandages and gauze. He walks over to you and picks him up, carrying him into the bedroom. He lays him down on the bed and feels for a pulse. He begins to tear up and looks at you. He doesn't have to say anything. You know. He's gone. You run out of the bedroom and onto the porch, sobbing. You look down and the First Blade is laying on the ground, covered in Dean's blood. You pick it up and suddenly your head fills with images of Dean, Metatron, Cain, everything. You feel as he feels holding the blade, and see everything he's seen. You see Metatron clear as day, but from Dean's point of view. He walks over to you and puts an angel blade through your chest. The pain is sickening and you cry out collapsing to the ground. You drop the blade and breath heavily. You put your hand on your chest, looking down, there is no blood. "Dean?" You breathe out. Running back into the cabin Sam is laying in a pile on the floor next to Dean's bed. You walk over to him, picking his head up and resting it on your shoulder. He is weak from seeing his brother dead, and so are you. This is why you left. This is why you couldn't take it anymore, you were afraid this would happen, and now it had. Helping Sam up, Cas appears on the other side of the bed looking at Dean. He's silent and looks at you. "I-" he stops and disappears. You and Sam leave the room and shut the door to the bedroom. Sam pours himself some scotch and sits down at the table. You lean against the bedroom door, looking at the ceiling. The tears roll silently down your face. "I'm sorry Sam." You say. He turns and looks at you. You close your eyes and sink to the floor, burying your face in your knees. You feel him next to you, he puts his arms around you and rests his head on yours. The two of you sit there on the floor. The tears still came, and the more they came, the weaker you felt. The only thing you had the strength to do was fall asleep.

You wake up in a bed with Sam sitting in a chair in the corner, staring into oblivion. His eyes were red and extremely puffy and he had a half empty bottle of beer in his hands. There were a few other empty bottles on the floor around him and one shattered on the floor across the room. You sit up and wipe your eyes with your hands. "Sam." "Don't say anything." He says, his voice cracking. You stand up and fix the bed. Walking to the door, he stops you. "Don't leave. Please. Not now. I need someone to- I can't loose my brother and one of my closest friends in the same day." He downs the rest of his beer and drops it to the floor. "Please." You cup his face in his hands and look at him in the eyes. "Sam Winchester. Sam Winchester. I promise I won't ever leave again. But at least let me make you some actual food." You take his hand and lead him to the kitchen. You take a cloth and wet it with cold water. Wiping it on his forehead, he closes his eyes and a tear rolls down his cheek. You set the cloth down and begin making some eggs. He doesn't sit, he doesn't talk. You begin humming, and a smile appears on his face.

Dean's POV  
What was happening? I am not dead, I know that much, but something feels different. Well, maybe "feels" isn't the right word. I don't "feel" anything. Something seems different. I can't move. "Dean Winchester. What have you done?" It was Crowley. "You have to believe me. When I suggested you can take on the mark of Cain, I didn't know this was going to happen. Not really. I mean, I might not have told you the entire truth. But I never lied. I never lied, Dean. That's important. It's fundamental. But... there is one story about Cain that I might have... forgotten to tell you. Apparently, he, too, was willing to accept death, rather than becoming the killer the mark wanted him to be. So he took his own with the blade. He died. Except, as rumor has it, the mark never quite let go. You can understand why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts aflutter of mere speculation? It wasn't until you summoned me... no, it wasn't truly until you left that cheeseburger uneaten... that I began to let myself believe. Maybe miracles do come true." I hear him lurk closer to the bed. "Listen to me, Dean Winchester. What you're feeling right now - it's not death. It's life - a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. And let's go take a howl at that moon." I open my eyes. "Welcome to Hell Dean Winchester." Crowley says as I sit up. "I have to say, black really suits you." He stands there, smiling at me. "I'm a demon now?" I stand up. "Well isn't that awesome." I adjust my collar and shirt. "I can't tell Sam. He can't know." Crowley chuckles. "And how well do you think that's going to work out? When the two of you keep your little hearts closed to each other, it usually tends to blow up in your faces." That smug son of a bitch. I raise my arm to hit him, but instead, he flies across the room, smacking against the wall. I look at my hand. Crowley stands up and dusts off his jacket. "Well then. You see Dean, not only are you a demon," he pauses. "You're a knight of Hell. Just like Cain. Just like Abaddon. Congrats." A knight of Hell? Well, it did have a nice ring to it.

You sit across from Sam as he finishes his eggs and orange juice. "Sam, we should give Dean a hunters funeral. I know it will be more than extremely hard, but-" He puts his hand on yours. "I know." You take his dishes and begin to wash them as Sam walks to the bedroom. He opens the door and stops. From the room you hear a, "Hiya Sammy." The plate in your hand crashes to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. You run to the bedroom, stopping dead in your tracks when you see Dean standing there. Sam has his arm out in front of you, stopping you from going any further. "It's not Dean, y/n." You look at Sam, puzzled then back at Dean. He spreads his arms out like a bird. "Hiya y/n." He flashes his black eyes and you scream.

Dean had pulled out and was laying next to you. He had handcuffed you to the bed so you wouldn't leave. You were his lil' bitch now. There was no escaping this. Sam was starting to stir, and you wanted to warn him but you couldn't without Dean hearing. All you could do was lay there. Sensing your uneasiness, Dean rolled over to his side and looked at you. "You are a beauty y/n." You turn your head to him and spit on him. "Go to hell." You say, struggling against the cuffs. "Oh sweetie. Been there, done that." He flashes a wicked smile just as Sam stands up and walks to the bed. Dean doesn't even have to look, he just raises his hand, opens the door with the other, and Sam flies out with the door shutting and locking behind him. You struggle against the cuffs and he sits there watching you with a smile on his face. "It's funny because you think you can get out." He kneels over you and kisses your stomach. You close your eyes and begin to cry. This was too much. You should've left when you had the chance. You should've taken Sam with you. He kisses up your stomach and gets to your neck. You strain your face away from him, but he pushes it to his, your lips colliding. You lift your knee and kick him in the side. He lifts his head up, an angry expression on his face. "What's wrong, not enjoying yourself?" "I would rather die than be here with you." You spit out. He slaps you across the face, that familiar sting on your cheek. "You will obey your Knight and your King." He puts himself inside you and you scream. This time it's more intense, more hurtful. Him being inside you, you felt different. It wasn't a good different either. You could feel his darkness inside you. You look at his green eyes, but they quickly turn into a dark, empty, black abyss. "Dean please. I know you're in there, somewhere." He smiles and puts his forehead to yours. "Dean's gone baby girl. It's just you and the new Dean, version 2.0."

You wake up still cuffed to the bed, but your clothes are on. Dean isn't in the room, but the door is closed, and chances are, it was locked. By the amount of sunlight coming in through the window, it was probably mid-afternoon. You were starving. You fought against the cuffs, and you ripped the column off the headboard, that they were cuffed against. You went over to the door, and quietly tried the knob and it opened. Most likely you were walking into a trap. Dean had taken your knife and gun, so you had nothing. You crept out and silently shut the door behind you. You were still cuffed but at least you could move your legs, which with every step, screamed out in pain. You didn't see Sam anywhere or Dean, which wasn't a good sign. Suddenly you hear a scream coming from a closed door. It was Sam. Dean was probably torturing him. You rush over to the kitchen and find a fork. You pick at the cuff lock and unlock one, then the other. You grab your gun that was conveniently on the table in the kitchen. Now, you had two options. You could go help Sam or leave and never see either of the Winchesters again. You sigh, roll your eyes and head downstairs.

You open and close the door as quietly as possible. There were dark stairs leading down to a basement. You could hear Dean talking to Sam, taunting him, about you. You stand at the top of the stairs listening. "So y/n is pretty important to you? It's a shame because I think I will just keep her for myself. I like her, and apparently I loved her at some point." "Stop. She loved you, she gave everything to you, and you have her up, for-" Sam stops. "Don't say it." Dean says, his voice was low and you knew he was going to hurt Sam. "The Mark." You hear Sam yell put in pain as Dean slashes a knife across his chest. You creep down the stairs, your gun locked and loaded. You knew you might have to shoot Dean, except it wasn't Dean that was down there. It was a monster acting as Dean. You stand at the bottom of the stairs, and raise your gun. "Y/n how nice of you to come down." Dean turns around and reveals Sam, tied in a chair, shirtless. He has cuts all over him and his face is a bloody mess. "Sam?" You whisper out. He hangs his head, breathing heavily. Dean steps closer, you raise your gun higher in response. "Dean. Stop. This isn't you." You say, your voice cracking. "Please." He chuckles and puts his knife down. "What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" He cocks his head to the side. "C'mon y/n you know better than that." You shoot him five times, but he doesn't even flinch. Pulling out your demon knife, you slice him across the arm, blood everywhere. He cringes but still doesn't move. All of a sudden Dean is pushed into your arms. Sam stands up behind him and tries to grab him from behind, but Dean jabs a knife into your side. You gasp and look into his eyes. They flash black and you whimper. Dropping your gun you fall to the floor but Dean catches you. You feel the blood on your side, and he puts a hand over it. He turns to Sam, "Get out if you want to live." Sam stands still. "Or stay, that's fine, you can watch her die." Sam's expression tightens and his muscles tighten as well. "Fine." Dean lifts his arm up and Sam flies against the wall. Dean picks you up in his arms and carries you upstairs, locking the door behind him. He takes you to the bedroom and lays you down on the bed. You were becoming faint because of all the blood loss. You close your eyes, but Dean opens them. "Y/n stay with me." You look at him. "At least I can get away from you." He takes the knife from your pocket and glides it across your face. "Call Castiel. Now." "No." You reply, your voice faint. He slightly digs the knife in your cheek. "Now." You inhale sharply at the pain of the knife. "Cas." You say and he appears almost instantly at the foot of the bed. "Dean stop." Dean flashes his black eyes at Cas, and his jaw tightens. "Heal her." Dean says. He moves aside to reveal a huge cut along your side and face. Cas rushes forward and puts his hands on you. He begins to heal you, and you hold your breath. He was healing you, but it still stung. You could feel your skin closing and melting together. You close your eyes. Cas takes his hands off and stays silent. "Thank you Castiel." Dean says and raises his hand, but Cas is gone before Dean can do anything. He lowers his hand and looks back to you. You sit up, but sit back down and put your hand on your side. Cas may have healed it but, it was still sore. Dean stands up and straightens his shirt. "Y/n," he starts. "Shut up Dean." You say. He looks at you, but his eyes soften, and he relaxes. "Why did you make Sam leave? Am I your bitch now?" He sits down in a chair in the corner. "I made Sam leave so you and I could be alone. We need to talk."

You sit up slowly and our hand pricks something. You keep your eyes on Dean, but move your hand around to find what had pricked you. It felt like a needle. Cas must have left it for you. Your mind flashes back to Sam jabbing a needle into Dean. Humans blood. A cure and you had to do it, but your blood had to be purified. You had to confess your sins, I guess. "Dean, I would like to start, if we have to talk." He sits up a little and smiles, wickedly. "Go ahead." He says. "Um, I would just, I loved you Dean. I was always there for you and I felt like sometimes you were never there for me." "Y/n this-" he starts, but you cut him off. "Shut up Dean, let me finish. I felt like sometimes you were never there for me, so one night I left while you were on a hunt and I went to a bar. I got drunk and some guy offered to drive me home. I said yes and well, I slept with him. And Dean, I liked it. When you went on hunts I would leave to see him. We did this for about a year, but then you got the Mark, and-" you look at him. He had no emotion on his face. He looked, bored. "He proposed to me but I said no because I thought I needed to be there for you during a dark patch. Turns out it was one of the worst decisions I ever made. I should have gone with him." He inhales and stands up. "Well that was lovely, too bad I don't give a shit." At least you confessed. You stab the needle in your arm behind your back. "Now we can get on with it." Dean says, creeping closer. "Y/n, I don't expect you to hate me any less, but you'll always be mine." He puts his face next to yours, breathing on your ear. You close your eyes. "So you might as well get used to it." You pull the needle out and jab it into his neck. He backs away in surprise, gripping his neck. "You little bitch!" He roars. You scramble to the door and shut it behind you. "Sam." You say and run to the basement. You get to the bottom of the steps and see Sam propping himself up against a wall. He was bloody and extremely weak. You run over to him and catch him as he slides down. "Sam, can you hear me?" You shake him a little. "Sam please!" He opens his eyes and looks at you. "You're alive y/n?" He says. "Yeah Cas came and healed me." Wait. "Cas!" You yell. Almost instantly he is standing next to Sam. You look at him with tears in your eyes. "We have to hurry, take Sam." You pause looking back down at Sam. "And don't come back, no matter what you hear on your little angel radar." He nods and touches Sam, both of them disappear, and you're left alone. The basement door opens and you hear Dean yell at the top of the stairs. "Y/n! You little bitch, you trying to cure me? It won't work!" He chuckles and you hear him stumble down the stairs. You frantically look around, and see more needles on the table. Quickly you jab one in your arm, inhaling sharply because of the pain. Dean appears at the base of the stairs. "Dean in warning you." You say stepping back, with the needle in plain sight. All of a sudden he collapses to the ground. You freeze. "Dean?" He doesn't move. You set the needle down and kneel next to him. You lift his head up, then drag him over to the chair. You tie him up and grab the spray paint that was in the corner, then paint a devils trap around him.

You sit and wait for him to wake up. He finally does and immediately tries to stand up but instead, he tips his chair over. You chuckle. "Morning sunshine." You stand up and help prop him up. "What the hell is this? You think this can hold a Knight of Hell? You little bitch!" His voice echoes throughout the basement. His muscles are tense and he is angry. Suddenly the floor begins to shake. You quickly run over to him and jab a needle in his neck. The shaking stops and he breaths heavily. You stagger away looking at him. His breathing picks up and he looks at you, his eyes angrily squinted. "Y/n, stop before I hurt you." You straighten up. "Oh so the demon is starting to feel again is he?" You say, but it only makes him angrier.

The rest of the month, you spend your days proofing, and tightening Dean's rope. He was getting better, and once or twice when you went to check on him, he would be crying to himself. You started down the stairs tonight, prepared with a needle. You get downstairs and he is crying. His head is hung and he had tear stains on his knees. You slowly walk over to him, lift his chin with your hand, and kneel down in front of him. "Dean," Suddenly his hand is around you neck and he is lifting you up off the ground. The needle drops out of your hand and crashes onto the floor.

"How long y/n? How long are you going to keep me like some pet? Huh?" You struggle for air and try to pull his arm away. "You may have loved me at some point and I may have loved you but now," He stops. "I still love you Dean." You gasp out. He drops you on the ground in a heap, and he falls to his knees. You cough and struggle for air. He hangs his head. "What have I done?" He whispers out. You slink away and dash up the stairs, locking the basement door behind you. Panting, you run to your bedroom and open your closet. You shuffle through some boxes and finally find the one you want. You slowly open it and pull out Dean's necklace that Sam gave him all those years ago. You smile as a tear falls down your cheek. Wrapping it in your hand, you rush out of the bedroom to the basement door, but you freeze when you see it's wide open. "Dean. No!" You breath out as you drop the necklace on the floor, and frantically run downstairs. He's not there. You run back upstairs and out the front door. "Dean!" You yell. You rush out into the forest, yelling. He couldn't have gotten that far. After about two hours of searching, you head back to the cabin. You open the door and shut it, leaning your back against it with your chin up and eyes closed. You take a deep breath. "Sammy gave me this necklace when we were little." Your eyes shoot open, Dean is sitting at the kitchen table holding the necklace. "Dean, I thought you left." You say and stand across the table from him, with your arms folded across your chest. "Why do you have this?" He asks tightening his grip and holding it higher. "Because I knew it would come in handy someday." You sit down. "And it looks like today is that day." He wipes away tears from his eyes and stands up. "Can you?" He asks, handing the necklace to you. You take it and stand behind him and put it around his neck. He turns back around and looks at you. His eyes were green again, pure and bright. His face was still handsome, but it looked worn and tired. You slowly move your hand up to his face, and he takes your hand and puts it there for you. He steps closer, his face bent down to yours. "I'm sorry y/n." His eyes well up with developing tears and you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him softly. "I know Dean." You say pulling away. He smiles, but this time it's not a wicked, sick smile. No, this time, his smile was kind and loving. "Welcome back Dean Winchester. Welcome back." You whisper into his ear. He reaches down and picks you up, carrying you out the door to the car. "Dean no." You push away from him and he lets you down. "Why not y/n? Let's get away. Never see this hell of a place again." You take his hand and lead him back inside, down to the basement. "No y/n no! Please!" He says. "I just want to try something." You walk with him inside the devils trap still painted on the floor. Releasing his hand, you step out. "Your turn." You say. He hesitates but slowly steps out. "I'm not a demon anymore." He says quietly. "I'm not a demon...anymore." He looks down at himself, and you lift his chin up. "Dean," you stop and both of you sob wrapped in each other's arms. You pull away but he keeps his arms on your waist. "We did it y/n." He says. All of a sudden something kicks your stomach. You back away. "Y/n you ok?" He asks. It happens again. "Dean, something's in me." You say. It kicks harder and you fall to the floor, knocking the table over. He rushes over to you. "Congrats." You hear. Dean turns around. "Crowley." He says between gritted teeth. "Good to see you back Dean." He says. You stand up, holding your stomach. "What to you mean congrats?" You ask. "Oh you don't know?" "Answer her Crowley!" Dean yells. "You, my dear, are going to have a demon baby."


End file.
